


King Crow

by starkwolvez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Sansa Stark, Beta Needed, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jon Snow Comes Back Wrong, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow-centric, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jon Snow, Sansa Stark-centric, Slow Burn, and for jon to put on some clothes, sansa just wants to go home, they both get equal POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkwolvez/pseuds/starkwolvez
Summary: Her eyes are the same shade of blue he remembers but there’s a coldness to them now that screams of something formed in the harshest conditions.She’s not the little girl bathed in sunlight that he remembers, briefly he wonders if maybe she died too.OrThe usual Jon comes back a little well different and Sansa helps bring him back
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First-ever story sorry for any errors English is not my first language there is major canon divergence but not too different. Appreciate all comments and kudos left if anyone gives this story a chance.  
> I just started on this story today but I will try to put out a chapter every day until the end of next week then I will try to make a schedule.  
> The next chapter will be longer I promise I'm working on it now

Prologue

At first, there is nothing only darkness death is nothing more than an empty hole he has been plunged into there is no anger, pain or fear there is nothing. After nothing comes the freedom he cannot see it for the darkness has not left him yet but he feels it in the wind on his skin and the air in his nose and he knows this is what freedom feels like. Somewhere in the back of his brain, he hears something that sounds like a disagreement. He doesn’t remember what was before this freedom cloaked in darkness maybe there was no before only now maybe this is all there ever was. Then the darkness disappears and he is in a cold room covering a body that has long stopped being part of the living. He doesn’t understand who this dead man is and why he is here standing watch but he must know him he must be from whatever came before the nothing because looking at him makes him feel something that in a different world he might understand but in this one the only thing he understands in nothing.

He doesn’t like this his freedom is gone he wants it back this place wherever he is has nothing for him only death and… and pain that’s what he’s feeling and it’s surrounding him more than the darkness ever did and he hates it. He feels it distantly all most like the whisper of a blade the moment a piece of him falls away back into the darkness he so longs for only part of him has surrendered to death. He is split in two now he’s not sure what he has lost only that it is gone suddenly a sound pierces his ears, and it’s sharp and full of so much pain that he barely registers that it’s coming from him this death howl. 

His world twist and turns and the dead man disappears or maybe he disappears because now he is somewhere warmer face to face with a beast and a chain that ties them together. In the before he might have feared what’s in front of him but now he and the beast are of the same season of death. 

He is trapped now the chains around his new body tell him so, this world is once again denying him freedom anger quickly replaces the pain the deadman caused. He wants his freedom he doesn’t belong here trapped under the ground tied to another beast. He pulls and pulls but it doesn’t budge he is not strong enough to win against his captor in this battle for freedom. And somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice dances around the fog in his brain and says “ you never were." Nooooo! he wants to scream out but a beast doesn’t have words to speak only death so instead, he roars and with his roars come the fire. 

The fire that’s his salvation his freedom he’ll burn this whole place to the ground to get his freedom. So he roars and roars until eventually, he soars and he is flying high above the humans who shriek in fear but he keeps flying higher and higher searching for what this place has taken from him. He can feel it he’s almost there but he can’t reach it not yet and he knows what he must do to finally get there. Only in death can he find his freedom so he falls. 

First there is nothing. 

Then pain.

Then anger.

Then there is life.

Jon I

Air the blinding need for air is the only thing on Jon’s mind when he opens his eyes he can’t get enough of it as he greedily sucks it in but his chest is still burning so fiercely he’s almost sure he’s taking in water not air. Sitting up allows him to get more of this precious air in his lungs which turns the burning in his chest into a dull throb. He tries to get his bearings to try and understand what’s going on but his head is throbbing and there are flashes going across his eyes that he can’t make sense of. Chains, a dragon, fire, water, and body it’s all like little pieces that won’t fall into place he knows he’s not seeing something his brain doesn’t have all the pieces. A low whine brings him out of his scattered thoughts and he comes face to face with a red-eyed wolf and suddenly the pieces fall into place he was the wolf then the dragon and that was his body the truth steals all the air he managed to gather a minute ago. “Ghost” is the only thing he manages to gasp out before his world goes black again. 

The next time Jon opens his eyes the smell of fear assaults his sense so savagely he can’t help but gasp it’s surrounding him pure terror and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. His skin feels like it’s on fire as if all the blood in his veins has been replaced by fire the heat is blinding and for moment Jon thinks that he really is covered in fire. But eventually, it cools down but it doesn’t disappear completely he can still fill it simmering beneath the surface as if it is apart of him now. 

Jon slowly takes notice of his surroundings he’s in the same room he was in when he woke up for the first time. It takes a moment for him to realize it’s his room and ghost is in the corner sleeping and for the briefest of moments, Jon thinks perhaps it was all just a dream there were no dragons no fire no death. But when he goes to feel his chest and it is marked by knife wounds Jon knows it’s no closer to a figment of his imagination than Ghost is. Shock floods his system he died and now he’s back which makes no sense but before curiosity can take root the fire comes back but this time he welcomes it because with the fire comes his rage. He doesn’t know how but he can smell them can almost taste their blood on his tongue his murderers his brothers and he intends to bring them to their knees and deliver them to death. Jon supposes some part of him should be worried or concerned about the blood lust flowing through him but he can only find his anger, perhaps that is all he is now an angry man who can’t stay dead. Vengeance is all he has now the world has taken everything else from him. His body, his life, his family and now he is going to take his justice in blood.

Before Jon can get out the bed the door is burst open his body moves on its own accord and he has the intruder gripped by the neck pushed up against the door. He notices the red hair first then the man’s face Robb? He almost lets it slip from his lips but no Robb is dead he was taken from him too this man is someone else. It takes him a second to put the face to a name decide if he’s friend or foe “Tormund?” Jon whispers and quickly lets him go. Tormund is his just like Robb was.

“ Aye your a proper crow now aren’t you, they wanted me to come to speak to ya figured I had the best chance of restraining ya but seeing how ya just picked me up I suppose there’s no restraining you little crow ” Tormund croaks out with a smile on his face despite the fact he was being strangled seconds ago.

“ Tormund tell me what happened” his words come out as growl more than anything Jon barely recognizes his own voice when he says it. 

“ The kneeler with missing fingers had the red one try to bring you back we all thought she failed but not too long after that beast of yours got to howling something fierce so they went to check up on you, way they looked coming out of here I almost thoughts she turned you into a walker turns out all she did was give a little crow his wings.” 

“ What?” Jon asks even more confused than he was before Tormund started talking a part of him wants to choke him again and demand he stops confusing him the confusion slowly surrenders to his rage they can’t be bothered to face him after they brought him back to this godforsaken place.

The smell of smoke slowly leaks into the room.

“ Oh, no need for that little crow,” Tormund says gesturing to Jon’s hands.

Jon nearly passes out again the smell smoke is coming from his hands because they’re fucking on fire literately there are little flickers of flames coming through his first. 

He died then they brought him back and now his hands are on fucking fire.

“ What did they do to me?” And this time when Jon speaks it’s a full-on roar and he knows everyone in castle black probably heard him. 

Good, he thinks to himself let them know that their beast is awake.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I just want to say thank you all for the 50 kudos and 3 comments that's way more than I was expecting especially with only one short chapter posted
> 
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was hit with major writer's block and insecurity and I was afraid you guys wouldn't like the way this story went and I was considering changing it but in the end, I decided to go with my original plan I know some of you may not like the story any more after this chapter and that's fine but please don't leave any rude comments calling my story stupid.  
> And this chapter was really hard to write and I'm still not completely satisfied with it but I hope you all like it.

Jon II

Jon has never known anger quite like the anger he is feeling right now as he looks in the mirror while something akin to disgust and horror flows through him as he looks at his reflection. His skin has always been pale but something about it now just reminds him of a corpse and the gaping wounds on his chest do nothing to sway that thought. But the wounds on his chest that show the story of his soul and body’s massacre isn’t what feels his body with dread no it’s the wings Tormund mentioned. 

It doesn’t feel like there are wings on his back there's no weight pulling at his skin but they’re there dark and imposing looking almost like a shadow has been cast on him stretching the entire length of his body from his shoulders down. Jon can feel as the tips of them scrape across the floor in the back of his mind like a whisper of touch and he wants to reach back and feel them but something is stopping him from raising his arms his reflection has left him stone still. The wings seem to have a mind of their own because they extend out to their full width and it draws a strangled gasp from his throat he looks like something that crawled out of the pits of hell. There massive with feathers that resemble scales toward the top and get longer with each layer that has a sheen to them almost like a bird, of course, Jon thinks to himself he dies and then comes back a crow he can’t help but let out a bitter laugh. When he goes to touch them they retract and fold back up against his back and when he reaches back there to feel them they are soft and warm to the touch. 

Jon turns away from his reflection to look at Tormund “ You all should have let me stay dead” he tells him in a voice cold as ice. 

It doesn’t take Davos long to enter the room after his outburst and if Jon wasn’t so angry with the man he might have been impressed with his ability to come to face his wrath. Davos is trying to keep the fear out of his eyes and stand strong but Jon can still smell the fear wrapped around him like a shroud. It takes Davos a moment to scrape together enough courage to find his voice once they make eye contact perhaps he should feel bad for the fear coursing through Davos’s veins but he doesn’t.

“ This wasn’t supposed to happen when they killed you Melisandre was are only hope we needed to bring you back Jon” Davos rushes out not even able to keep his eyes on him the whole time.

“ Well you failed,” Jon tells him in a cold flat voice because it’s true Jon Snow is dead no matter what they’ve done they haven’t changed that everything that was Jon Snow drained into a puddle of blood in the snow. Jon Snow wasn’t a man only a bitter boy with a desire to prove he had just as much honor as a father he both loved and despised but for all that Stark honor is worth it only ever seems to lead you into an early grave. 

“ I am not the savior you or the red woman think me to be Ser Davos I’m done if Westeros falls the world will be better for it, all those I cared for have long died my entire family is dead I should be dead yet you brought me back to fight and probably die again this isn’t my fight not anymore,” Jon almost feels bad after he says it because he’s never seen a man look so defeated before.

“ This is your fight this is every living person’s fight” Davos hisses out after taking a moment to compose himself. 

Jon can’t help but let out a dark cruel laugh before responding “ Well I’m not really part of the living am I Davos, neither you nor the red woman has any idea what you’ve done to me.” 

“You’re a man… a man named Jon Snow who once understood the threat of the night king” Davos tells him hotly voice full of emotion.

Jon can’t help but wonder how disappointing it must be to believe in a man so much your willing to drag him back from death only to have him come back less than a man or maybe the term is more than a man is more accurate. But Jon doesn’t feel like a man he doesn’t feel like anything if he had to put a word to how he feels it would be the very thing denied to him, Jon feels like death. And maybe that’s what he is now or maybe he’s just a beast one that rises when your soul dies but your body refuses to surrender who knows, but Jon never asked for this maybe if he was still the bastard boy they thought him to be he’d be grateful to have mattered enough for them to do this but not now, now he’s just angry.

“ LOOK AT ME! Do I look like a man to you Ser Davos?” Jon yells out rage clouding his vision the room beginning to smell like smoke the tale-tale sign that his temper is waning. But he needs Davos to see him for what he is now not a man but a beast made of fire, death, and fury. “ I am not a man anymore and the night king is not my enemy he is the bringer of winter and death and there is nothing I welcome more.”

“ And what of the innocent women and children you will just let them all die?” Davos asks trying to appeal to a dead man’s honor.

“ No one stays innocent for long Davos one way or another this world will make a monster out of even the purest of souls there is nothing in this world worth fighting for let alone dying for, who knows maybe the night king is the cleansing this world needs” by the time Jon has finished talking he can see the slow resignation seeping in his eyes.

“ You would leave us all to die little crow?” Tormund asks speaking for the first time since Davos has entered the room.

Jon doesn’t know why Tormund’s words make him pause for a moment maybe it’s the red hair that reminds him of the family he lost so long ago or maybe it’s something else but Jon doesn’t get the chance to think on it because a member of the night’s watch comes barrelling in the room he looks as if he’s gonna pass out when he catches sight of Jon and goes completely silent.

Tormund is the first to break the tense silence the room has fallen under “ Well I don’t suppose you came in here to welcome Jon back from the dead.”

That seems to bring the man out of his stupor “ Lord Commander there’s a lady here claims to be your sister” he manages to get out with a wobbly voice. 

There’s only one name that runs through his mind when he hears that “Arya” he rasps out. 

But before he can go see the only family he has left in this world Tormund steps in front of his path Jon goes for this throat again but this time Tormund expects it so he slightly steps out of Jon’s reach.

“ I don’t know much about yer sister little crow but between the wings and the nudity, you might just send her running in fear” Tormund explains.

“ Arya would never fear me” because despite everything Jon knows that’s true if there’s anybody who wouldn’t its Arya but still Tormund is right he needs some clothes but the very idea of putting clothes on makes his skin itch. 

With a sigh, Jon looks at the member of the nights’ watch and tells him to go inform his sister he will be down in a moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon thinks he's so different from pre-death Jon but he's really a rude beast having an identity crisis, but really he's just super fricken angry and even more drastically quick tempered although his death definitely had an effect on his morals and humanity. And my favorite thing about this chapter is Jon being angry and emotionless all while being stark nude he's honestly just a winged nudist atone point and sansa hates it. Oh and so there isn't any confusion Jons wings fold onto his back while they can't be covered with a shirt a cloak most certainly can do the trick. And big excitement Jon and Sansa reunite next chapter I'm gonna try to write it from sansa's POV idk she's so intimidating to write. And Jon was out for a while after he woke up then passed out which is why Sansa is here now.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so so nice the comments on the last chapter mean so much to me I was so worried.  
> This chapter was hard to write mostly because I didn't have any reference because in the show we never see Jon and Sansa's first real conversation like when she finds out he died or when she talks about what she's been through.  
> You guys are great I appreciate every comment, kudos, and hit so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm not sure if I can post tomorrow because I am coming down with the flue but I will try to get one more chapter out before it hits me hard.

Sansa I

When a member of the nights’ watch escorts Sansa and Brienne to a room and says Jon will be down shortly she can’t help but pace the floor the minute the door closes ignoring Brienne’s look of concern. There is nothing to be concerned about but Sansa hasn’t deluded herself to the fact that despite Jon being her brother and probably the only family she has left in this world there are very few things between them other than their shared Stark blood. If she looks back into her memories far enough she’s sure she can find a memory or two between them but their interactions had always been few and far in between. Most of her life Sansa had spent it chasing after her mother’s dresses building herself up in her mother’s shadow hoping to suck up every drop of the south her mother’s Tully blood had to offer and Jon Snow simply didn’t fit into her world drenched in southern light. Sansa may not have held the same contempt for Jon as her mother had but she didn’t love him either not like Robb and the rest of her siblings she just couldn’t love the sullen boy who shamed her mother by his simple existence. 

But Sansa was older know and the south had taught her many things like the subject of a woman’s ire was very rarely the real target maybe if her mother was still alive she’d be ready to admit she never stopped being angry at her father and Jon was just easier to be angry at maybe, maybe not. But none of that matters anymore she and Jon are the only Starks known to be alive and Sansa won’t let the ghost of a dead woman who couldn’t bring herself to love another woman’s child stand between them. But just like Jon isn’t the brother she always dreamed of being reunited with she knows she isn’t the sister he wanted either, but never the less she’s here now and Jon is her only hope the only person she knows that despite everything will protect her well she hopes so he wouldn’t be the first brother to fail at that. 

Her door is pushed open without anybody introducing themselves which causes Brienne to go to draw her sword but stops short of it when Sansa reaches for her arm when she sees a blur of white fur dart towards her. 

“ Oh Ghost” Sansa lets out in a broken sob when she makes contact with him wrapping her arms around his neck placing her face in his fur to shield the tears she can’t seem to stop. He’s huge now big enough to be mounted and road like a horse but he’s still gentle and sweet just like her Lady was. Thoughts of Lady cause a fresh wave of sobs to rack through her body making her pull Ghost tighter against her body causing him to release a low whine and nudge the side of her face. Sansa can’t imagine Lady ever reaching the size Ghost is now Sansa briefly wonders if Greywind was close to this size before he died.

“ I’m sorry I didn’t protect Lady and now we have both outlived most of our pack, my sweet boy” Sansa whispers in Ghost’s ear causing the deep-rooted shame that had taken root in her body the minute her father’s head rolled on Joffery’s command to flare up.

“ Sansa ?” she hears in a voice that sounds so northern and like home, her heart feels as if it’s being torn in two all over again. 

But when she finally takes her face out of ghost’s fur and looks up the sight in front of her nearly makes her legs give out. It’s Jon but he looks so much like their father and something else entirely she almost stops breathing. He has the same Stark face with those grey eyes he’s always had but his eyes are colder, darker than she remembers them and she tries to tell herself it’s only shock and not disappointment she sees in his eyes as he looks at her. She wants to go to him and embrace him the same way she did with Ghost but something about him has frozen all the blood in her body leaving her motionless she can’t describe it but there’s something about Jon that makes the hair on her arm stand up. 

It’s like the second sense weaker animals have when they’re in the presence of a predator that lets them know they need to run as fast as possible if they want to live judging from Brienne’s tense position whatever Sansa is feeling she feels it too. Sansa tries to say something anything other than standing there gaping like a fish but she can’t seem to find her voice he’s tall now taller than their father ever was taller than Rob ever got to be and the wide set of his shoulders let her know he hasn’t spent these last six years at the wall sitting around. The tunic he’s wearing that is much to thin for him to be wearing this deep north does little to hide his hardened physique underneath and the cloak that’s closer to a cape because of the thinness only serves to make him look bigger and more imposing. If anyone ever asked her to describe this Jon Snow Lord Commander of the Nights Watch so different from the bastard of Winterfell she remembers deadly would be the only word that would fit the man standing before her now. 

“ Sansa” Jon repeats again trying to drag her out of whatever fear-induced trance she has fallen under.

“ Jon?” is the only thing she can say in return and it comes out almost like a question as if her brain just can’t contact the man standing in front of her with the brother she came here to see.

“ What are you doing here Sansa?” he asks in a voice lacking any of the warmth she distantly remembers him having from her childhood Sansa can’t help but wonder just how much Jon knows of what has befallen their family since he’s joined this brotherhood of thieves and rapists who were above getting in all disputes of the realm. 

Sansa is quicker to find her voice this time around “ I need your help, Jon, I need you to please help me” and her voice sounds so close to pleading it causes her stomach to roll as she’s transported back to a time when she once pleaded to another man. 

He’s silent for a moment as he just stares at her with eyes that betray nothing of his feelings and for a moment she feels her heart shatters as she prepares to be let down and betrayed once again. 

“ Last I heard of you Sansa you had married the imp then murdered Joffery at his wedding fleeing in the night like a bird if the rumors are to be believed but that was years ago so tell me how did you end up here back north I can’t imagine your good-sister is happy your alive let alone back in the north.” He delivers the words in a cold flat voice as if they aren’t like knives to her heart when he mentions her first marriage and calls Cersei her good-sister as if the only sister she has isn’t good as dead. 

A spike of anger hits her at Jon’s callous words and coldness towards her they may be virtual strangers but they are still family and he has no idea what she’s gone through all these years while he’s been here safely at castle black while their entire family fought to survive. For a moment she almost hates him with his cold eyes and nonchalant voice as if she’s not the first family he’s seen in years, she may not be his precious Arya but that doesn’t give him the right to act as if she’s a stranger at best an inconvenience at worst. 

So she pushes all her naive hope that she could once again depend on a man in her family to protect her and looks at him with the same coldness has decided to direct at her. And she describes in vivid detail just how she has ended up here at castle black of all places begging for his help. She doesn’t allow her voice to wobble as she recalls her time in Kings Landing while betrothed to her father’s killer then later married to that same boy’s uncle. Doesn’t look away from those empty grey eyes of his while she describes her time in the vale as littlefinger’s bastard and how close she came to forgetting who she was all so she could have just a chance at survival. She doesn’t let one single tear fall from her eyes and she refuses to flench as she tells her dear brother just what Ramsey Snow has done to her in the home they grew up in all while he sat up in this dammed castle and fought the occasional wildling. By the time she’s finished her rant, her chest is heaving and her blood is pumping harder than it ever has and there is nothing she wants more than to slap that empty look off his face if only to get some reaction out of him because the entire time he kept his face stone still the only thing betraying his cold faced were his almost blazing eyes. 

He doesn’t say anything not for awhile he just stares at her harshly as if he’s trying to find something he just can’t see clearly and that only pisses her off more and just when she feels like her control is going to snap and she may very well throttle Jon Snow he speaks and his voice sounds much darker. 

“ You can’t stay here Sansa” and when he says it she feels a piece of her soul fall away but he continues on. “ You can’t stay here because I can’t stay here not after what happened”

“ What are you talking about?” she hisses at him so hurt and confused the Jon she knew would never become an oath breaker but then again the Jon she knew would never turn his back on family.

“ They killed me,” he says it simply like it’s not the most ridiculous thing that could have come out his mouth but before she can tell him just that he unbuttons his tunic and the sight draws even a gasp from Brienne’s lips. His chest is scarred with wounds the skin red and angry the one directly above his heart is the hardest to look at it’s a nasty looking thing that must have been deep, along with the other wounds Sansa knows there’s no way he survived that happening to him. 

It feels like the walls are closing in around her as thoughts bounce around her head because none of this makes any sense at all. 

“ How? Is the only thing she can manage to get out.

“ There’s a woman here who used to follow Stanniss she says her Lord of Light brought me back but none of that matter the point stands that I can’t stay here now which means I can’t hide you here you have to leave and so do I”

“Where will you go?” Sansa can’t help but ask wondering just what does someone who’s supposed to be dead plan to do with themselves.

He stares at her again an unreadable look on his face that makes Sansa feel like she’s being seen to her very core.

“ When I found out father was being held for treason and Robb was calling his banners I worried for Robb but then father was killed and then Robb declared war so I hoped and prayed for his safety in a war no one saw coming and I prayed for Bran and Rickon’s safety and for Arya’s but for you Sansa I only prayed for a painless death. Maybe something sweet like a poison where you could go to sleep one night then wake up in father’s arms I figured you’d appreciate something tragically sweet as that. I was so sure you wouldn’t be able to survive the lion’s pit soft as you were much too delicate to live long so I could only pray you didn’t suffer too much before you went. But just like my prayers for our brothers yours too went unanswered.”

And his voice sounds so hollow and confused as he says it her heart clenches for him she knows perhaps she should be offended by what he said telling her he never considered her survival as a possibility but she can’t be mad because he’s right the little girl that went south he remembers did die she had to it was the only way to survive. Before she can find some words to maybe console them both he continues speaking.

“ I’ll go where ever you want to go,” he tells her in a soft voice and for a moment he sounds just like the boy she remembers.

“ I don’t want to hide I want to go home Jon all I want is our home back,” she says looking into his eyes that are still cold as ice despite his voice having gone softer. 

He walks towards her then and he seems, even more, imposing and dangerous up close she can’t help but avert her eyes but he just lightly grabs and lifts her chin making her look up at him. Standing this close to him she can see his face more clearly and the eyes she thought lacked emotion looks so much more expressive up close they look like a whirlwind of barely contained pain and fury causing her to almost step back if only to protect herself when standing in the face of such barely concealed rage. 

“ I can’t give you our home back Sansa they have taken it and ruined it our home is gone now only an empty castle is left now.” and she wants to yell at him that it’s not true tell him that Winterfell is a much their home as it was all those years ago but she can’t because he’s right but doesn’t mean it can’t become their home again. So she just continues looking at him silently pleading with her eyes that he agrees to help her take back their home. 

“ I’ll kill him I’ll kill them all,” he tells her in a voice that comes out like a growl and it sends a jolt of fear through her but before it can fester he pulls her into an embrace. Despite his frosty demeanor, Jon’s body is warm almost to warm but when he pulls her flush against his scarred chest and wraps his arms around her she can’t help the sigh she releases. His embrace doesn’t remind her of the ones she’d received from her father or Robb that promised to keep all the bad things away, no Jon’s embrace feels almost like a beacon as if he’s summoning danger itself only to have it come to submit to him. 

Jon has changed it’s as undeniable as his death and part of Sansa knows that maybe just maybe that change wasn’t completely good and that uncontrolled fury in his eyes will no doubt become a problem but right now none of that matters. Maybe tomorrow when the smoke clears and the rush of it all will have faded off she’ll see the many obstacles standing in her way but right now all that matters is she has Jon now and for the first time in years she isn’t alone and right now at least that’s enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why Jon was so mean to Sansa at the beginning I think because he was expecting Arya but instead found Sansa which through him for a loop.  
> and Jon was a pretty chill in this chapter mostly because Sansa was there and he thinks she's a soft little thing but he will definitely lose his temper around her a lot the one time he is directly anger at her it's still very subdued dark Jon well my dark at least as volatile as he is his family will always be some kind of anchoring point but he for sure lashes out alot  
> Oi and I know Jon hasn't executed his killers yet I haven't forgot dont worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Incase anyone is confused Jon warged into ghost then rhaegal when he died which had major effects on him but don't worry it wasn't fire and blood type of effect he just kinda a bit animalistic which is kinda why he refers to tormund as his instead of a friend like a normal person. And Jon id kinda pissed because quite frankly he wouldn't have minded dying but know he's awake with candle hands.


End file.
